Él contra ella
by Nailea
Summary: "Él se llama Yamato Ishida, ella Mimi Tachikawa..."    -¿Qué se siente al abrazar a Mimi Tachikawa? En estos momentos, que la felicidad, para mí, también es posible-.
1. ¡Puedo ayudarte!

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**I: Puedo ayudarte**

Recostado en el árbol de siempre, incrédulo, bajo la vista hacia el arrugado papel que sostengo entre mis manos sólo para comprobar que la suerte no está de mi lado y que el maldito contenido no ha cambiado, le doy una nueva ojeada rápida y cierro los ojos mientras aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza. Estoy condenado y mi sentencia está escrita desde que nací: no confíes en nada ni en nadie, porque nada perdura en esta vida y cuanto más te arraigues a algo más doloroso y traumático será el adiós. Y yo no soy capaz de buscar consuelo en nadie cuando me desmorone al escuchar la palabra sayanora.

En este momento me apetecería gritar, llorar, tener a Taichi cerca, para provocarlo por cualquier tontería y darle un puñetazo, o a Jun pisándome los talones, para mandarla al infierno cuando se me declarara por doceava vez en lo que va de día.

Pero no, me encuentro aquí, como un idiota, porque en apenas cinco minutos tengo clase. Una maldita clase de la que pronto me expulsarán porque supuestamente no tengo el nivel que un conservatorio de música tan exigente y prestigioso como el Professional Music Conservatory Japanese debe de exigir en un mísero becado y en mi cuenta bancaria predominan los números rojos, contraponiéndose a lo que ellos están habituados con los niños de papá a los que enseñan. Y sólo por una maldita canción que se me atranca siempre en el mismo punto. ¡Anda ya! Lo único que pretenden es buscarme las cosquillas y largarme cuanto antes, un zarrapastroso menos entre las impolutas aulas de su prestigiosa escuela.

Ni tan siquiera sé porque decidí entrar aquí, ni tan siquiera entiendo por qué me esforcé tanto el año pasado en conseguir un trabajo decente para poder pagar la matrícula inicial, y ni tan siquiera sé por qué me alegré de que me admitieran, recuerdo esa ilusión el primer día de clase, el ánimo porque todo saliera bien, las ganas de empezar y…ahora…¿cómo he podido fallar tanto?

Fracasado, es el único adjetivo que se me ocurre para describirme a la perfección.

Acaba de sonar la campana que indica el cambio de clases, pero pensándolo bien, no iré, ¿para qué? En una semana mi paso por aquí habrá acabado y no habrá nada ni nadie que note que ya no estoy…puede que haya cuatro niñitas tontas que dejen de esconderse detrás de la misma columna de siempre para verme pasar, o que…bueno que…tal vez ella sí que lo llegue a sentir…sí creo que ella es la única que lo sentiría reamente. Y, sin saber por qué, a pesar de todo, al pensar en eso, en que ella se entristezca por mí, quiero sonreír, pero evidentemente no lo hago, mi orgullo es demasiado pretencioso como para permitirme esa muestra de debilidad. Además, debo recordar que: no la soporto. Es una acosadora más, como las doscientas que tengo en el instituto.

-¡Yami!

¿Por qué existen las coincidencias? Para fastidiarme la vida, el Supremo debe considerar que no soy demasiado infeliz con un padre depresivo, jaquecas por idear mil maneras para llegar a final de mes, una madre a la que odio y a la que no recuerdo haber visto nunca, un hermano tres años menor al que tampoco tengo el gusto de conocer, y una notificación de expulsión de una academia que esconde todas las motivaciones que tengo en mi vida en esto momento.

Me levanto fingiendo no haber escuchado esa persecutora y aguda vocecilla y decido avanzar en la dirección contraria, pero dos segundos después la tengo plantada delante de mí, sí típico de ella. Igual de típico que esa sonrisa hilarante, esa expresión de niñita inocente que no ha roto nunca un plato y no tiene ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo, y esa aura de muñequita que la acompañan siempre. Es gracioso, ella es graciosa, debo admitirlo porque a pesar de ser sólo un año y medio menor que yo, si alguien nos observara desde fuera pensaría que la diferencia que hay entre nosotros dos es mucho mayor, tal vez de cuatro o cinco años, ya que ella aparente menos edad y yo aparento algo más que mis espectacularmente bien llevados 15.

Intento esquivarla pero ella lucha por permanecer delante de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a llegar tarde a clase -¿por qué no intenta esforzarse en meter su chata nariz en sus propios asuntos? Con esfuerzo, estoy seguro de que lo conseguiría.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa –y esto es todo lo que tengo pensado decirte por hoy.

-Va, Yami no…

-Me llamo Matt no Yami –Odio ese apelativo. Odio que desde que descubrió que me llamo Yamato haya utilizado ese ridículo diminutivo para referirse a mí. Intento volver a esquivarla, pero, ágil, a pesar de que soy dos cuerpos más que ella, consigue volver a plantarse delante.

-Es un apelativo cariñoso.

-Es un apelativo ñoño, proveniente de una persona ñoña, que sólo hace ñoñerías a mi alrededor y provoca que me dé un ataque de diabetes ipso facto –creo que no podía haberlo descrito mejor.

-Pues yo no te veo en una camilla –noo, el sarcasmo no es tu fuerte…

A pesar de que ha intentaso bromear fingiendo que mis palabras no la han afectado sí lo han hecho, lo sé, porque el brillo y el encanto inicial en sus ojos ha menguado sobremanera, ¡dios!, no la soporto.

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle.

-Meems, déjame en paz, me voy a casa.

-Pero tienes clase ahora… -vuelve a insistir. ¿Se puede saber quién le ha mandado aprenderse mis horarios?

-¿Acaso papi y mami no te han enseñado que, entrometerte en la vida de los demás cuando no te han dado esa libertad, es de mala educación?

-¡Pero lo hago por tu bien! –patea el suelo mientras infla los carrillos.

Niña, es una niña tonta que aún no ha crecido y que probablemente nunca lo haga, siendo incapaz de descubrir lo dura que es la vida, convirtiéndose con el paso de los años en un envoltorio espectacular lleno de…nada. O tal vez lo único que consigas encontrar en su cuerpo cuando llegue a la edad adulta sea "sexo, drogas y rock and roll" como en la mayoría de los de su clase.

-Si quisieras hacer algo por mi bien, me olvidarías –le doy un golpecito burlón en la frente con la misma mano en la que tengo el papel.

Mala idea, la muy cotilla me lo arranca de las manos e intenta leerlo con descaro.

-Devuélveme eso Tachikawa –digo en un tono casi siniestro mientras intento impedir que ella lo lea.

Pero la niñita pija y enana es capaz de esquivarme en ese primer intento, aún así, al segundo se lo arranco de las manos sin tacto alguno.

-Eres odiosa, niñata –sonrió sarcástico ante mi victoria.

No noté que la victoria era de ella hasta que sentí su mano tirando de la mía.

-Olvídame –palmeo la suya con la mano libre consiguiendo que me suelte, pero aún así vuelve a agarrarme-. Imbécil, te he dicho que…

-¡Puedo ayudarte!

Cuando quiere era más perspicaz de lo que parece a simple vista: así que ha sido capaz de leer la comunicación oficial…

No puedo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, justo desde el bonito, cándido y sedoso pelo que se le eriza en la parte superior de la cocorota, pasando por los grandes ojos almendrados y vidriosos en los que me veo reflejado con cara de estúpido; los sonrosados labios con un ligero toque de gloss; el estrecho cuello; la pronunciada clavícula; la tabla de planchar en la que debería tener el pecho, y que se esconde tras una camisetilla blanca, seguramente de marca; las caderas, envueltas con una bonita falda azul oscuro, que no son excesivas aunque amenazan con derretir a cualquiera dentro de unos pocos años y las piernas que no tienen un ápice de grasa, hasta detenerme en los espectaculares zapatos, a conjunto con la falda, que estoy seguro que le han costado más que todo lo que lleva junto.

-¿Acaso conoces el significado de esa palabra?

Sé que estoy siendo injusto con ella en este momento, sé perfectamente que ella conoce a la perfección el significado de esa palabra y probablemente lo lleva a cabo con otros muchos que no sean yo, al fin y al cabo yo ya gaste mi boleto cuando era un niño antisocial y de mirada asesina hace unos 8 o 9 años…pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar querer repelerla sin explicación aparente alguna.

-¡Claro que lo conozco, no seas grosero, Yami!

-¡Matt! –retrocede un paso asustada por el imperativo inesperado de mi voz.

Bueno, vale, admito que no quería parecer tan grosero ni tan agresivo, pero detesto que me llamen cualquier otra cosa que no sea Matt y ella lo sabe, lo sabe mejor que nadie y aún así se atreve a jugar con fuego. Respira, inspira, respira, inspira…

-Oye, Meems, lo siento, pero… -me alboroto el pelo-. Vete a limar las uñas o hacer esas cosas de vital importancia mundial para el sexo masculino que sea que haces tú…me da igual, pero olvídame, ¿quieres? –nunca lo entenderías. Nunca entenderías nada sobre mí porque somos todo lo contrario…

Ella retrocede otro paso, creo que he vencido, nuevamente la he espantado, probablemente esté resistiendo las ganas de llorar o el impulso de pegarme una bofetada, no sería la primera vez que sucede cualquiera de las dos cosas. No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero es de la única manera en la que me la puedo sacar de encima. Todos los días, desde que ingresé en este maldito conservatorio y se me cayó encima en la biblioteca pretendiendo alcanzar un libro subida en el respaldo de una silla, se repite la misma historia: ella se acerca a mí alegre, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus dientes blancos, alineados e impolutos refulgiendo bajo la luz del sol, en ocasiones puedo ver a sus odiosas amiguitas cuchichear cuando se aleja de ellas; cuando me alcanza, me pregunta qué tal estoy, yo le respondo con un gruñido, intenta conversar conmigo de cualquier tema banal, como mucho saca de mí un monosílabo y un "vete", tras ver que la cabeza hueca no se da por vencida, acabamos gritando, ella llorando y pataleando, como la niña que es, y alejándose de mí a toda velocidad. Repito, no sé por qué lo hago, sólo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, no debo acercarme más a ella de lo que ya lo hice en el pasado. ¿Y al final para qué? Para que se alejara sin previo aviso…

-Pero si nadie te ayudo te van a expulsar… -creo entender que murmura.

No se ha ido, ni llora como creía, simplemente mira al suelo mientras juguetea con la arena a sus pies, si no fuera porque sé que es Mimi Tachikawa, juraría que es una niñita increíblemente encantadora y tímida.

Y sólo entonces me doy cuenta de que no es necesario ser un cerdo integral para ahuyentar a alguien, la educación y la galantería se inventaron por algo, supongo.

-Lo cierto es que no me importa, así que no te preocupes –normal. En mis 15 años es la primera vez que empleo un tono normal con ella.

-Pero…

-Meems, me tengo que ir, así que olvídalo –muevo la cabeza fingiendo desenfado-. No es nada que te afecte a ti directamente así que, déjalo, no creas que a mi me importa demasiado esta escuela clasista –algo de sarcasmo y orgullo al final no están mal ¿no? Y tampoco hacen demasiado daño…

Alza la cabeza y me mira, hay seguridad y seriedad en sus ojos, demasiada para la que estoy acostumbrado. Vaya hombre, por una vez que decido ser amable y ella decide que me va a caer la mayor reprimenda del siglo. ¿Se pondrá a gritar, tal vez?

-Mientes –no, no grita, habla en un tono conciliador, tan meloso que raya en lo terrorífico-. Siempre has mentido, siempre has fingido que nada te importaba y sé que es mentira. En el parque también fingías que no querías acercarte a nadie pero sin embargo no dejabas de mirar a todos los niños con anhelo y aquí…aquí finges que nadie te cae bien, que estando solo eres feliz, pero tus ojos son demasiado tristes como para que me crea ese absurdo. Y ahora… ¿dices que te da igual? Entonces por qué ingresaste. No creo que fuera por reencontrarte conmigo, precisamente.

Bien, ahora que he descubierto que sabe pensar, no sé qué contestar. Trago saliva nervioso para intentar desatascar el nudo que hay en mi garganta. Me apetecería gritarle algo cómo: ¿y a ti, descerebrada, quién te ha dado el derecho de inmiscuirte en mi vida? Pero se desviaría demasiado del tema; tampoco estaría mal zarandearla y...besarla por impertinente. ¡Dios, no! ¡Eso sería asqueroso!

No hablo, no tengo nada más que decir, así que lanzándole una última mirada escrutadora, sólo para recordar la ausencia de pecho en su cuerpo y mofarme de ello interiormente, me dispongo a marcharme.

-¡Puedo y quiero ayudarte! –escucho que exclama a mi espalda-. Mañana a las cuatro en Daiba Sweet, y no pienses en darme plantón porque soy capaz de averiguar donde vives. Además, uno de los camareros babea cada vez que me ve entrar, y esperar por ti demasiado rato, sola, en el mismo sitio que él, me pondría nerviosa.

Y ¡Miss Humildad es…Mimi Tahikawa! ¿Realmente espera que confíe en una engreída como ella? Ya puede esperar sentada mientras liga con el pobre e ignorante camarero…

**-O-**

**N/a: **Hi! Una historia con historia xD. En realidad iba a ser un oneshot, pero un oneshot de casi 100 paginas no creo que sea muy short…así que he decido ir publicando parte por parte aunque la longitud es muy, muy variable.

¿Es un drabble? ¿Son escenas intercomunicadas pero separadas? ¿Sigue la línea narrativa de una historia normal en cuanto a orden y tiempo? Yo me decantaría más por la última aunque puede que tenga ciertos aspectos de la primera.

En realidad, esta historia esta estrechamente interrelacionada con Hombre contra Mujer, digamos que es el pasado de Matt y Mimi antes de empezar a salir juntos, creí que podía ser interesante…pero no es necesario haber leído la otra historia para leer y entender ésta, ya que todo está claramente expuesto.

¿Por qué la escribí? Simple, para desengrasarme, después de más de tres meses sin escribir tan siquiera mi nombre y…porque era una historia que siempre he querido narrar, me parecía que había aspectos muy, muy interesantes ^^.

¿Mis otras historias? Sé que mucha gente que me querrá matar y, lo entiendo. But, tengo una explicación que, creo, conseguirá disminuir los instintos asesinos de mis lectores –o eso espero xD-. Y la explicación es que…: ¡No me ha apetecido escribir hasta ahora y he estado vaga, he estado de vacaciones después de un sinfín de trabajos y exámenes, es comprensible…! Pero prometo que a partir de hoy, voy a volver a escribir xD

Por último, actualizare rápido, lo prometo…no sé cada cuanto pero intentaré que sean dos actus por semana.


	2. Sigue soñando Tachikawa

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**II: Sigue soñando Tachikawa…**

Simplemente me he acercado para mirar, nada más, dios me libre de entrar en la cafetería para tener algo parecido a una cita con Mimi Tachikawa, debería estar demasiado ebrio, aunque creo que ni aún así…

Antes de pasar por delante de la cafetería compruebo que el gorro de lana y las gafas están perfectamente colocadas y que todas y cada una de mis preciosas hebras rubias están perfectamente escondidas. Es un disfraz absurdo, lo admito, pero para una pasada rápida probablemente sea efectivo, el único inconveniente es que un gorro de lana en mayo no es precisamente cómodo…

3, 2, 1...

…

..

.

1, 2, 3…

No, no me atrevo…reviso el plan en mi cabeza: pasar de largo por delante de la cafetería y comprobar que está, para después marcharme dándole plantón.

2, 1…

¡Voy! No, no, no, mejor no. ¿Pero desde cuándo soy un maldito cobarde?

Ok, suspiro, cambio de planes, voy a entrar. Entraré, demostrando mi bondad suprema por no haberle dado plantón, le diré que no necesito ni quiero su ayuda y después me marcharé con la cabeza alta y de manera digna, a pesar de todo, no pienso prometer que voy a ser amable, pero así podré comprobar que ropa ha decidido ponerse para mí.

Agradecido, arranco el gorro gris de mi cabeza para colgarlo de mi bolsillo trasero, no puedo tener más estilo…y guardo las gafas en el bolsillo, sería demasiado hortera llevarlas colgando de la camiseta.

Bien, 10, 9, 8, 7, acelero, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse me pone nervioso, incomprensiblemente nervioso, y nada más entrar no puedo evitar buscarla con la mirada.

A la derecha, en la mesa del fondo, blanco, vestido blanco, junto con un lazo ancho en el pelo del mismo color.

-Ahí vamos –murmuro dejando pasar el aire entre los dientes.

Me ha visto, ahora sonríe y me saluda con la mano, pobre inocente, tal vez se cree vencedora. Cuando me acerco no puede evitar saludarme de manera exagerada.

-Sabía que vendrías –vuelve a sonreír.

Siempre sonriendo, siempre sonriendo, ¿es que no se cansa nunca? ¿Es que su vida es perfecta? ¿Así, sin más? Por eso nunca llegaremos a encajar, yo no soy la perfección que ella necesita para su monotonía, ni tan siquiera me acerco a la "p".

A pesar de no ser mi propósito inicial me siento en la silla roja que hay frente a ella ¿por qué? ¿para qué? No importa. Controla los nervios, Yamato. Bien, ahora le diré que: "gracias por participar, siga intentándolo".

-¿Qué va a tomar?

-Coca-cola –no debería de haber respondido tan rápido.

Yamato, se supone que debías marcharte no pedir una Coca-cola. ¿De verdad estoy actuando de esta manera? ¿De verdad me estoy autodenominando a mi mismo Yamato? Debo de tener fiebre. Sí, eso es.

La vuelvo a mirar, básicamente por hacer algo y… ¿lleva relleno? ¿Mimi Tachikawa con relleno? Sonrío burlón. Es plana, lo sabia, y ese vestido no ayuda nada a disimularlo.

-Voy al lavabo.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Y ahora por qué se levanta? Bueno puede que el vestido no ayude nada a disimular el relleno pero le queda…

-Su Coca-cola.

Definitivamente tengo fiebre, y encima tengo que aguantar la mirada asesina que me acaba de profesar el camarero que, sin duda, está iniciando la pubertad en estos momentos y no conoce los remedios anti-acné. Ahora la comprendo, es lógico que alguien así se pueda sentir atraído por un maniquí como Mimi, pero me gustaría decirle que no es su tipo.

Los de su tipo son más…más…¿cómo le gustan los chicos? ¿Altos, bajos? ¿Rubios, morenos? ¿Ricos, pobres? Como sea, no lo sé, ni me importa.

Ahora vuelve del lavabo, no puedo evitar mirarla cuando se sienta frente a mí.

-Lo siento, mamá cree que estoy con Michael –ríe, ríe, ríe.

¿Me gustaría reír constantemente como ella?

-¿Qué? –no entiendo qué quiere decir.

-Que mi madre se piensa que estoy con Michael –repite, parece feliz.

Esto me recuerda a algún que otro momento que viví en mi más tierna infancia con ella, en las contadas ocasiones en las que no intentaba hacerla enfadar o ella no intentaba defenderse en vano y las que manteníamos conversaciones normales como, por ejemplo, el origen de Santa Klaus, del que ella defendía su existencia con fervor a pesar de repetirle constantemente que no existía.

Rebobinando, ¿qué tiene que ver su madre con todo esto?

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con todo esto?

Y, ¿quién es Michael?

-Quien ha llamado –esta vez me habla como si fuera lerdo y me señala su cursi móvil rosa con diamantitos.

-Ah, has ido al baño para hablar por teléfono.

Asiente mientras se lleva una cucharada de helado de vainilla, nueces, almendras, chocolate, fresa…¿qué más porquerías lleva eso que se está comiendo? Como siga así su bonito trasero aumentara hasta límites insospechados con la edad. Pero volviendo al eje de la conversación, interesante, así que la princesita también tiene secretos…ya que no ha querido que escuche la conversación con su querida mamaíta.

-Le mientes a tu madre.

-¡No! –se apresura a añadir-. Bueno, no con asiduidad, pero no les gusta demasiado que salga con chicos… -se encoge de hombros.

-Michael es nombre de chico.

-Pero a él lo conocen, y sus padres son muy amigos de los míos.

-Perfecto, la típica historia de amistad desde la infancia que acaba en compromiso matrimonial ¿no?

Di: NO. Ene O, no es demasiado difícil.

-No lo sé –se sonroja y baja la mirada hacia la copa de helado-. La verdad es que…no lo creo porque…-me mira-. Porque… -vuelve a bajar la mirada-. No lo sé, la verdad. Hace ballet conmigo –vuelve a sonreír.

¿Qué tienen que ver las churras con las meninas?

-No sabía que hicieras ballet.

Ahora entiendo el porqué de las piernas, los brazos, el pecho…las bailarinas de ballet tienen el pecho chato, ¿no? No sé de dónde habré sacado yo eso…¿Sora, Jun? ¡Dios! Demasiado rodeado de rosa últimamente, aunque Sora no es muy rosa, es más bien roja…

-Desde los 5 años, aunque no empecé a tomarlo en serio hasta poco después de que dejáramos de vernos –parece que le haya costado decir las últimas palabras de la oración.

-Ya –digo en un tono inevitablemente cortante y seco.

No me ha gustado ese comentario, fui yo quien empezó a alejarme de nuestras continuas "coincidencias" en el parque, pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio con doce años continuaba tirándose por el tobogán? Es obvio, que a esa edad, nadie con un mínimo de cordura hubiera continuado jugando en el parque con una niña de diez años, más concretamente con su mejor amiga. No me arrepentí por aquel entonces y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Además, ella fue la que acabó diciendo el adiós definitivo poco después, sin previo aviso.

De repente veo una fina y delicada mano moviéndose en horizontal frente a mi campo de visión.

-Te estoy hablando –parece algo molesta.

-Y yo te estoy escuchando –me apresuro a decir, ella alza una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué decía exactamente?

-Que te dejé tirada hace tres años.

-¿Qué? –ahora frunce el ceño haciendo que sus finas cejas se junten tanto que casi parece que formen una sola, ¿se las depilará o son naturales?

¿Qué? Maldición, el subconsciente me acaba de traicionar. Siempre había creído que eso del subconsciente carecía de significado alguno, y puedo asegurar que no me entusiasma para nada haberlo comprobado así. Desvío la mirada hacia el refresco en mis manos mientras noto como me arde la cara, no, no me he sonrojado, ¡eso nunca! Pero ahora sí que no me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Noo! –alarga la O burlona-. ¿Ves cómo no me escuchabas? –pero a pesar de su tono podría decir que me está intentando salvar en este momento al obviar mi comentario anterior-. Te estaba diciendo que he reservado el aula 26-C para el domingo por la mañana.

El aula 26-C, una con piano.

-No he dicho que iba a aceptar tu ayuda –por un momento había olvidado el por qué me encuentro sentado en este lugar y que pretendía irme nada más entrar…

No voy a aceptar, primero, porque ni tan siquiera creo que cante bien a pesar de haberla escuchado tararear alguna que otra vez alguna cancioncilla estúpida. Segundo, porque ni tan siquiera creo que sepa más de música que yo, probablemente está en el conservatorio por ser quién es. Y, tercero y más importante, apenas tolero su presencia.

-Pero has venido, eso es un sí.

Eso es un no. Pero mis labios no quieren articular esa palabra, en cambio, se posan en el vaso de cola para darle un sorbo.

-He venido…eso es un…he venido –me encojo de hombros sabiendo que es lo más absurdo que he dicho nunca.

-Bueno… -a pesar de ser una respuesta absurda ella parece habérsela tomado en serio-. Pero venir implicaba que aceptabas.

"Sonría para la foto Tachikawa" Parece que alguien le haya demandado por su expresión de revista. Por cierto, ¿el relleno sigue dónde estaba? Sí, sí, no se ha movido. Es mona, ¿verdad? ¡No, no, no, no, no! Si pudiera ahora mismo me daría cabezazos contra la mesa…pero lo es… ¿con cuantos habrá estado ya? Le faltan dedos en las manos, seguro. ¿Y como debían de ser?

¿Rubios y de ojos azules?

-Piensa lo que quieras –y aún así, me resisto a darle la negativa.

-Bien, ¿y qué canción es la que tienes que preparar?

-No entiendo de solfeo –bien, nombro el día de hoy como el día en que sin drogarme he dejado de actuar de manera sobria…

Se muerde el labio, pensativa, y después hace una mueca de fastidio.

-No es nada sencilla...además está pensada para una voz femenina…aunque supongo que te deben haber bajado los agudos…un semitono o algo así…

-Un tono y medio, la canción entera.

-¡Oh, vaya! Sí…tal vez se pierda algo o bastante la esencia…no entiendo la manía de dar canciones que no se adaptan a nuestras voces… -y ahora infla los mofletes enfadada…

…Está delante de mí, hablando, pero no sé si me habla a mí o piensa en voz alta, parece que haya entrado en un estado de débil trance o algo parecido.

-Pero…bueno…lo conseguiremos, ¿verdad?

¿Qué? ¿Conseguiremos? ¿Nosotros?

-¡Un día te tienes que convertir en toda una estrella de la canción! Y yo estaré en primera fila animándote aunque me asesines con la mirada cada vez que me descubras entre el público.

Sigue soñando Tachikawa…

**-O-**

**N/a: **Juas, juas, juas, ¡me encantan las contradicciones de Yamato! Lo que quiere querer y lo que realmente quiere pero no se atreve a querer…xD Y también me maravilla la fijación que tiene por el pecho de Mimi. Uee…tiene 15 años y a esa edad las hormonas se revolucionan, así que ni tan siquiera él lo puede evitar…

¡Gracias a Harisumi, Lyls and Meems!


	3. Conviértete en mi estrella

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**III: ****Conviértete en mi estrella**

Hoy es el fatídico día en que descubro que mi fuerza de voluntad es de…es de…Un momento, ¿acaso tengo fuerza de voluntad con ella últimamente? En realidad no es por ella, es por la música. _"Un día te tienes que convertir en toda una estrella de la canción…" _no puedo olvidar esas palabras desde que las pronunció, ni la manera en la que las pronunció. "Conviértete en mi estrella" eso es lo que me pareció que decía con esas palabras, a pesar de que nada parecido salió por sus labios.

En fin…suspiro, arrastro la gran puerta de madera del aula 26-C, todavía no ha llegado, así que me siento en la pequeña tarima de parqué para después inspirar profundamente.

Siempre he sabido que nada de lo que había en esta escuela era para mí, ni el lujoso parqué, ni el mármol de los salones principales o de recreo, ni la amplia biblioteca, ni las persianas mecánicas, ni los ordenadores último modelo, ni las personas que tienen más ceros en su cuenta bancaria que uniendo la multitud que yo haya podido sacar en el instituto, ni su estilo de vida despreocupado, ni la ropa de las marcas más "in" que llevan, ni sus familias perfectas y estereotipadas…ni Mimi Tachikawa, nada de todo eso va conmigo.

Lo que va conmigo es un padre que trabaja 26 de las 24 horas del día, al que las ojeras ya no le abandonan y los números rojos no le faltan a final de mes, una madre a la que no soporto, y un hermano que no sé ni que aspecto tiene.

Oigo el correteo de unos tacones y, al poco, la puerta abrirse.

-Llegas tarde –no la miro aunque me gustaría ver qué lleva puesto.

-Sí, lo siento es que…mmm…bueno ya sabes… -tartamudea mientras ríe nerviosa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ¿tan difícil es inventar una excusa barata que no me voy a creer?

-Llegas tarde, punto.

-Sí, llego tarde –repite con voz aguda.

Se acerca a mí y me ofrece su mano.

Zapatos rosas, shorts rosas, camiseta rosa, pulseras y reloj rosas, bolso, enorme y rosa, clips rosas…¡dios! Se ha convertido en un chicle de fresa con piernas.

Pero a pesar de la mano que me ofrece me levanto sin su ayuda, algo de orgullo todavía conservo.

-Me gustaría acabar rápido –murmuro.

Ella se endereza.

-Acabaremos cuando tengamos que acabar, aunque yo había pensado emplear hora y media o dos. Sólo tenemos dos semanas así que debemos darnos prisa.

Bah, aunque se dé prisa no va a conseguir nada. Aún así, me parece sorprendente la alta idea que tiene sobre sí misma, ¿realmente piensa que me va a ayudar? Parece que sí, ya que se ha sentado sobre el taburete acolchado de terciopelo rojo que hay frente al piano, ¿acaso lo sabe tocar?

Respuesta afirmativa, ha empezado a tocar toda la bendita canción mientras la tararea por lo bajo, y debo admitir que no lo hace nada mal. Ni tocar, ni cantar. Además parece feliz haciéndolo. Parece frágil, inocente, tierna, dulce, hermosa, pero con una fuerza de voluntad escondida tras esos dulces que comúnmente denomino ojos. Me apetecería cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar, llevar, llevar y entonces….entonces yo…

-Yo… -susurro inconscientemente.

Se ha detenido. ¿Qué, por qué? Ahora que me estaba empezando a olvidar de todos mis problemas.

-La estuve tocando hasta que mi madre amenazó con romperme el piano.

¿En serio se toma esto tan en serio aunque no tenga nada que ver con ella?

-Eres imposible –digo divertido.

-No era para que se pusiera así –vuelve a adoptar una de sus expresiones de niñita consentida y enfurruñada, y, por primera vez, descubro que me gustan, sí es gracioso como sobresalen sus labios imitando el puchero de un bebé-. Pero iba en serio. Si no me hubiera detenido lo hubiera roto. Total: "Mimi, te aseguro que lo rompo, papá comprará otro cuando se me pase el enfado" dijo.

¿Se está riendo de los papis a los que tanto apego les tiene? Vaya, vaya, no la conozco tanto como creía.

-¿De verás?

-Sí, pero apuesto a que papá lo hubiera comprado en cuanto le hubiera llorado un poco, y mamá se habría arrepentido al instante de lo que había hecho… -vuelve a sonreír.

-Papi y mami siempre miman a la nena, ¿verdad?

He dado en el blanco porque se sonroja y vuelve a plantar la vista en el piano.

-Me quieren… -susurra tocando un la sostenido, no puedo evitar mirar como sus pulcras y rosas uñas contrastan con el negro de la tecla.

-A mí, mi padre también me quiere y no me lo consiente todo… -peleamos casi tanto como hablamos.

El comentario la ha herido y probablemente la ha incomodado, siempre me ha parecido, incluso antes, cuando nuestra relación era de amor-odio, que en aquellos instantes en que inexplicablemente le hablaba de mi familia, ella se incomodaba, aunque nunca decía nada al respecto, y se apresuraba a cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Sí, probablemente sé lo que debe pasar por su mente en estos momentos, algo así como: "pobre Yami, su madre lo abandonó, apenas conoce a su hermano y pasa demasiado poco tiempo con su padre porque él se pasa el día trabajando". Pero, sinceramente, a mí me da más lástima ella. Puede tener padres, dinero y lujo, pero siempre vivirá sumida en su superficialidad y en la burbuja que ha sido creada expresamente a su gusto y medida.

Me dispongo a coger la silla del pupitre del profesor pero ella me lo impide.

-¡No te sientes! –ultraje, ultraje, parece que me digan sus ojos-. Para empezar es mejor cantar de pie, por lo menos hasta que lo tengas medianamente dominado.

Ya lo sabía, sólo se me había olvidado, listilla. Además, ¿por qué tiene que emplear ese tonito de sabelotodo insoportable? No tiene pinta de eso, tiene pinta de líder de las animadoras de instituto americano.

Suspiro y me rasco la cabeza, exasperado, ¿alguien me puede recordar qué hago aquí?

**-O-**

**N/a: **¡Adoro vestir a Mimi en este fic! Sobretodo vestirla de manera hortera, como si fuera una Barbie y le pudiera poner lo que me diera la gana, así será, y, al fin y al cabo, no creo que nada le quede mal por más que parezca cursi y, en ocasiones, incluso de mal gusto xD.

Bue…el capítulo no es gran cosa, más bien es un fragmento but…ahí se queda. Se tiene que quedar ahí no hay más remedio. Creo que…voy a publicar el siguiente también…

¡Gracias a Lyls, Mavi-neko, Harisumi and Eri _desaparecida-que-me-acusa-a-mí-de-desaparición-y-vuelve-con-instintos-asesinos-para-conmigo-con-un-cactus_!

Eri: Sólo a ti se te puede olvidar la contraseña ¬¬. Deberías hacer como yo, poner la misma para TOOOODAS las cuentas que utilices. Así si alguien descubre alguna, ya las tiene todas y te puede fastidiar bien la vida xD. Oh! Saku está…está…I dunno…hablé con ella este finde y está bien. Está viva y coleando y me parece que es la única que no ha desaparecido jajaja. Es lógico que estés tan esplendida con mi vuelta, a un ser tan divino como yo se le echa de menos los "X" segundos que tenga el día –podría buscar cuantos segundos tiene un día pero como comprenderás no me apetece…-. Mmm…qué más te iba a decir…¡AH sí! *te devuelvo el cactus con todo mi amor mi cariño y mi fuerza*. En cuanto a mis vacaciones…¡geniales! Aunque ha hecho un mes de agosto asqueroso y he ido a la playa menos días de los que me gustaría. Casi muero de depresión por ese entonces pero…milagrosamente he sobrevivido y como ahora hace buen tiempo vuelvo a ir –y encima hay muchos guiris monooos *.*-. ¿Por qué son tan cucos los guiris que no se ponen colorados? ¡Ah! Gran dilema existencial. Jajajaja me alegro que tus vacaciones hayan ido bien. Besooos.


	4. ¿Y si fuera ella quién me transformara?

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**IV: ****¿Y si fuera ella quién me transformara?**

-¡Es genial!

Ha saltado de la silla y ha estado a punto de abrazarme, incluso ha abierto los brazos, pero me alegro de que por una vez haya pensado y no se haya atrevido a hacerlo, porque no sé cómo hubiera podido reaccionar.

Deja caer los brazos a los lados y agacha la cabeza. Juraría que se ha sonrojado y por eso no quiere que la vea. Es…gracioso…

Llevamos tres días ensayando más de dos horas diarias, a pesar de que ella había prometido eso al principio. Pero admito que ha dado resultado y que he mejorado bastante a pesar de atrancarme en la misma nota constantemente. Y debo admitir, también, que entiende de música, más que yo, aunque eso no quiere decir que la tenga que soportar.

En un principio fue incómodo, no me atrevía a cantar frente a ella y la obligué a cerrar los ojos cuando me decidí a hacerlo, pero ahora…es…rutinario, indiferente, y si no lo es cuando se coloca detrás de mí para sentir mi respiración o recolocar mi postura o el diafragma, me obligo a pensar que debe de ser neutro, como yo.

Nuestra relación debe de ser neutra siempre, aunque aún sigo sin entender el por qué. Últimamente se me ha pasado por la cabeza que, si no fuera así, la destruiría, destruiría todo lo que ella es, porque somos precisamente todo lo contrario. Y eso…eso…no me gustaría. No me gustaría una versión de Mimi Tachikawa que no estuviera sonriendo, no fuera inocente y no creyera que a los bebés los trae la cigüeña y que los burros vuelan.

Pero, ¿y si fuera ella quién me transformara? No, eso sería imposible…

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora? –ella mueve la cabeza en un gesto de negación todavía avergonzada por haber intentado abrazarme-. Correr bajo la lluvia.

¿Perdón? ¿Me he oído bien? ¿Correr bajo la lluvia? Debo señalar que está lloviendo, sí, en pleno apogeo de la primavera está lloviendo, lluvia inesperada, pero lluvia, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué! –sus ojos parecen platos, qué graciosa.

-Tú, yo, correr, lluvia –ruedo los ojos con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Yamato Ishida? –pregunta retrocediendo.

-Su diabólico hermano gemelo, al original lo he amarrado y encerrado en el armario de su habitación mientras yo he venido a divertirme contigo –sonrío malignamente-. Encantado, mi nombre es Yami –digo mi nombre intentando imitar su voz aguda. Definitivamente, no soy yo.

-¿Estás borracho?

No, pero lo parezco. Ella se acerca un poco para tratar de oler algún rastro de alcohol por lo que me doblego un poco para acercarme a ella y echarle el aliento. Estoy feliz, porque no veo mi futuro inminente tan negro, porque es posible que apruebe el dichoso examen y continúe aquí, porque la adrenalina corre a raudales por mis venas, porque el irracional pensamiento de que algo de ella consiga transformarme parece haberse extendido cálidamente sobre mí y quiero celebrarlo. ¿Tan raro es?

Sí, lo es…

-No estás borracho –oigo que murmura sorprendida-. ¿No fumarás, ni habrás empezado a drogarte, no?

-Negativo, Meems. ¿Quieres que te enseñe los brazos? –ella se apresura a negar con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces, vamos? –esta vez le alargo la mano deseando que la acepte. Hoy quiero que la coja, mañana, ya veré.

-P-pero mi pelo…

-Sí…tu pelo, tus uñas, tu ropa, tu maquillaje… ¿qué más da? –serás encantadora igual.

Tuerce la cabeza y frunce los labios.

-No sé cómo les voy a explicar esto a mis padres –murmura rápido mordiéndose una uña-. ¡Pero vamos! –me mira, sonríe y me acepta, aceptando mi mano, aceptándome a mí. Y sé que hay algo en todo esto que no me debería gustar, pero no consigo encontrar el qué.

La conduzco hacia el jardín, vamos agarrados de la mano porque así se me ha antojado, y no me importa. Me gusta hacerla rabiar, por eso lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños, porque así me garantizaba su atención, pero ahora he descubierto que también me gusta hacerla sonreír. Sonreír por mi causa, no limitarme a ver una sonrisa en su rostro porque es su expresión perpetua. Y si es algo que me hace feliz, quiero empezar a explotarlo, aunque sea un poquitín y no se lo confiese a nadie.

-Ahora qué hacemos…–lo dice en un tono bajo, como el del niño que está trabando con su mejor amigo un plan que le parece diabólico y divertido.

Nos encontramos bajo la seguridad del porche, pero sólo con adelantarnos cinco pasos más, éste dejará de cubrirnos y el césped sostendrá nuestro peso.

-¡Salir! – ¿Ha sido un grito, una carcajada? No lo sé. Acelero el paso y la empujo a mi ritmo.

Siento como se reblandece el suelo a mis pies y las primeras gotas de lluvia amenazan a mi ropa seca, decididas a batallar para empaparla y no puedo evitar mirar hacia Mimi que tiene la vista fija en el cielo, parece pensativa…entonces se adelanta a mí y empieza a correr mientras ríe a carcajadas, se ha descalzado, sino hubiera corrido el riesgo de torcerse un tobillo, y sus zapatos reposan descuidados sobre el césped.

-¡Nunca había echo algo así! –se para en un punto mientras empieza a dar vueltas.

Su mascara de perfección y superficialidad a caído, demostrando que es…es…

Es una niña. Una niña demasiado diferente a mí, demasiado llena de vida y de esperanzas, de sueños y de ilusiones y yo soy…yo soy…Yo. Frío, indiferente, impasible, cero sueños, cero esperanzas, cero ilusiones, sólo aceptación y pesimismo. Pero ese no es impedimento para que quiera acercarme más a ella, no por ahora. La realidad todavía no ha caído sobre mí con todo su peso. Este momento es sólo mío y de mis recuerdos.

-¡Mamá me matará pero no me importa! –me mira y me sonríe.

Está sonriendo sólo para mí y, por primera vez, le devuelvo la sonrisa antes de correr hacia ella.

Realmente siento que es la primera vez que sonrío, aunque tal vez ya lo haya hecho antes, pero esta es la sonrisa más sincera que he esbozado nunca. Una sonrisa que contiene alegría, afecto, emoción y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, algo de ilusión.

Ella ríe sin inhibiciones a carcajada limpia.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras tener ideas tan divertidas –me empuja.

-¿No? –meto las manos en los bolsillos. Sino no sé que podría llegar a hacer en este momento…

-No, tú eres Yamato Ishida. Serio, recto, estirado, guapo. Don nada-me-importa. No sé reír, no sé llorar, sólo sé mantener mi boca en una bonita línea recta, y chinchar y molestar a Mimi Tachikawa –habla en un tono gruñón, creo que tratando de imitarme.

-¿Así es como me ves? –tuerzo la cabeza intentando intimidarla.

Niega.

-Así es como crees que te veo, porque es lo que has intentado que vea. Pero yo sé que eres mucho más.

-¿Sí? ¿Ahora eres metafísica? –ironizo.

¿Estoy coqueteando con ella? ¿Sí, no? No lo sé, no lo sé, pero no quiero pensar…

-No, siempre he sido alguien que ha querido conocerte.

No quiero pensar…

Así que una mano temblorosa se dirige hacia su rostro y ella la mira incrédula, hasta que la siente posarse en su mejilla derecha.

-Eres diferente a…

Abre los ojos sorprendida y me mira de un modo que antes sólo había hecho a escondidas. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Dios!, no quiero pensar…no ahora, no ahora…ni tan siquiera en la lluvia que nos empapa y que ha hecho que su maquillaje desapareciera, haciendo que su rostro parezca más infantil de lo que parece normalmente pintada. Me siento un asaltacunas a pesar de que sólo exista la diferencia de un año y medio, exacto, entre nosotros.

Me acerco un paso, dos, tres…ella no retrocede, continua con los ojos como platos, si me inclinara podría…

-¿Qué hacéis?

Podría separarme como si un rayo cayera entre nosotros.

-¡Megumi! –su gritito ha sonado histérico y nervioso.

Mimi se coloca a mi lado mirando hacia el interior del porche. Imito la dirección de su mirada, mientras intento ignorar los incesantes y fuertes latidos de mi corazón, para encontrarme con una mujer morena, de pelo corto, liso, y ojos oscuros escondidos tras unas gafas de media luna. La secretaria del centro.

-Estaba intentando constipar a Ishida. Ya sabes, es uno de los mejores, y no quiero que me arrebate el primer lugar en la exposición final.

Sonríe y se va acercando progresivamente a ella como si nada extraño hubiera estado a punto de pasar, o hubiera pasado, hace dos segundos entre nosotros. Ante esta actitud no puedo hacer nada más que seguirla con cierto pasmo.

Megumi no puede evitar mirarnos a ambos con escepticismo. Adivina qué creerá que estábamos haciendo…

-Te he estado buscando por toda la escuela. Hay un chico en secretaría que pregunta por ti.

Mimi maldice algo inentendible en voz baja antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué hora es? –le pregunta.

-Falta poco para que den las siete.

-¿Ya es tan tarde! Se me ha ido el santo al cielo y he olvidado la hora que era –se palmea la frente en un gesto divertido mientras habla a toda velocidad-. Si no es molestia, dile a Michael que espere unos minutos más, tengo que ir a clase a buscar mis cosas.

La secretaria suspira antes de decirle que se apresure y se marcha, no sin antes, volver a lanzarme una mirada especulativa. ¿Por qué parece tan molesta? ¿Acaso yo me intereso por saber con quién se acuesta o deja de acostar? Evidentemente no, si ni tan siquiera me importa su existencia…

-¿Michael? –no, no, no, no, no, no y mil veces NO. No debería haber preguntado por él y menos con ese tono.

-Sí, había quedado en que me pasaría a buscar a las seis y media –me responde como si nada-. Pero no te preocupes, no se enfadará, nunca lo hace.

A mí no me preocupa…

Pero el camino de vuelta al aula es algo tenso, no hablamos, ni nos miramos, es más, vamos a casi un metro de distancia el uno del otro. En realidad, entre nosotros siempre ha habido mucho más que un metro de distancia, ha habido todo un abismo. Lo irreal es la distancia que hemos intentado acortar antes. Pensándolo bien, la puesta en escena de Megumi nos ha salvado, no sólo "me ha", de cometer un grave error.

-¿Quieres conocer a Michael? –me pregunta mientras se cuelga el bolso al hombro.

No.

-Te acompañaré hasta la salida –me encojo de hombros y evito su mirada.

¿Eso ha sido un claro sí, verdad?

Sea lo que fuere, la vuelta al silencio y al metro de distancia entre nosotros vuelve a hacerse presente hasta que, sentado en las sillas de plástico, que hay frente a la recepción de Megumi, puedo entrever a un rubio oxigenado de ojos azules increíblemente claros.

El tal Michael se acerca a una Mimi, que le sonríe esplendorosa, sólo para darle un beso en la mejilla. ¿Se puede saber de que va? Y tras intercambiar algunas palabras con ella en inglés, escucho como Mimi pronuncia mi nombre completo.

-Michael Weerataunge, él es Ishida Yamato. Yami, él es Mike.

O-di-o las presentaciones. Y más con un tipo como él. ¿Se puede saber por qué sus padres le pusieron Michael? Ken hubiera sido un nombre mucho más indicado para el guiri de sonrisa profident.

Y, debo admitir, mientras me alarga una de sus refinadas manos y siento como los dientes me chirrían por la rabia, que Mimi es la Barbie hecha a medida para este estúpido Ken…

**-O-**

**N/a: **¡Andsi te dedico el apellido de Michael que sé que te encanta! xD


	5. Cariñosidad

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**V: "Cariñosidad"**

Sólo, única, exclusivamente, meramente, simplemente, puramente he quedado con ella fuera del conservatorio porque entiende de música y me puede ayudar a escoger una buena guitarra. No hay más motivo que ése.

Nuevamente llega tarde ¿cómo podría plantearme salir con alguien que ni se molesta en ser puntual? Espera, espera, espera, ¿alguien ha utilizado el término salir para referirse a Mimi Tachikawa? Yo, ¿he sido yo? Creo que debería empezar a fumar para calmar los dichosos nervios y los pensamientos sin sentido. El otro día quedó bien claro, Mimi Tachikawa sólo saldría con alguien tan perfecto y amanerado como el Michael Wenrutangue ése…

-Hoy toca el verde… -susurro cuando veo una mancha de ese color que corre hacia mí.

-L-lo siento –dice intentando recuperar el aliento.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

Me hace una de sus muecas de niña de seis años y después vuelve a su expresión habitual de sonrío-ante-todo.

-¿Entramos?

-Entramos…

Me percato del empalagoso y dulzón aroma que se desprende de ella. Nunca hasta ahora le había prestado atención a eso, pero ahora que lo pienso es su eterno y embriagante olor, una parte de ella que siempre la acompaña y que acrecienta el halo de dulzura que la envuelve. Huele bien…instintivamente la miro de reojo, no va toda de verde, sólo lleva la goma del pelo de ese color, la camiseta y el enorme bolso con topos negros; los pantalones de pitillo también son negros. Vaya, no creía que le gustara ese color ni en broma, a pesar de que es uno de los que más utilizo para mi indumentaria, pensaba que a ella no le iba para nada. Aunque admito que a sus piernas sí…. ¡Mierda! Nuevamente fijándome en absurdeces.

-¿Tienes pensada la guitarra que quieres?

-Alguna sólida, con pack de amplificador, no espero que sea gran cosa, ni tampoco la mejor del mundo, mientras me sirva para tocar me vale, no necesito ninguna Stratocaster ni ninguna Telecaster –arrugo la nariz mientras finjo indiferencia. Lo cierto es que el dinero no me da para comprarme una de las caras, con una "Made in China" me conformo. No entiendo, todavía, como he conseguido convencer a mi padre para que me deje malgastar el dinero en uno de mis caprichos, pero será una de las cosas que le agradeceré eternamente.

Nos hemos vuelto a quedar en silencio, ¿en qué demonios estará pensando? ¿En lo que sucedió hace cinco días? Lo cierto es que lo poco que habíamos conseguido avanzar en los tres primeros días de clase, en cuanto a relación personal se refiere, lo hemos destrozado en estos últimos cinco.

Fue una idiotez intentar besarla. Sí, porque eso es lo que intenté y puede que ella también se diera cuenta, es inútil luchar por buscar alguna que otra excusa para lo que iba a hacer, así que ya va siendo hora de que lo admita. Pero lo hice porque…porque estaba mojada, soy un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas y su físico no me es desagradable, ni a mí ni a nadie, así que no creo que haya sido el primero y el único que haya cometido tal pecado.

-Oye Meems… -mírame, por favor-, respecto a lo del otro día… -bueno, tal vez sea mejor que no me mires, me siento un idiota ahora mismo- yo…creo que yo… -se ha puesto nerviosa, puedo notarlo porque ha alzado la barbilla y camina con menos fluidez que de costumbre- yo no…vaya que yo…la lluvia…

-Yami…

-Había mejorado y…no lo sé…estabas mojada y yo…yo…

-Yamato…

-No entiendo lo que sucedió, ni lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero quiero que sepas que…

-¡ISHIDA!

¿Me ha llamado por mi apellido? ¿Desde cuándo lo hace? Siempre utiliza el ridículo "Yami". Detengo mi diatriba a pesar de que no soy capaz de mirarla, todavía puedo sentir mis mejillas arder y no pienso permitirle el placer de verme sonrojado.

-¿Qué?

-Que no importa. No es necesario que digas nada, ese día estabas extraño todo tú, así que no tengo en cuenta ninguna de tus acciones.

Ese día no estaba extraño, simplemente estaba feliz y desinhibido como nunca antes lo había estado. Podría decir que era más yo que nunca. Pero está bien así, es mejor que piense eso.

-No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima –suspiro. Aunque tal vez hubiera preferido que me tomara más en serio-. A pesar de que apenas he dicho nada, creo que necesitábamos aclarar este asunto –dibujo algo parecido a una sonrisa, que no llega a ser más que un labio torcido hacia arriba.

-Sí, supongo que el chico duro necesitaba dejar bien claro que él no tiene ni un ápice de cariñosidad en su ADN.

-¿Cariñosidad?

-Sí, ¿tienes algo en contra de la palabra? –bromea plantándose delante de mí con actitud chulesca.

-No me vaciles, enana –le doy un golpe flojo en la frente-. No soy yo el que se inventa el vocabulario. Además, te saco unos diez centímetros, así que deberías de tenerme más respeto, incluso mi hermano es más alto que tú… -y eso que es año y medio menor.

Alza una ceja escéptica, pero no se mueve de su posición.

-Tú puedes ser más alto, pero yo soy mucho más mona.

-¿Sí? –la recorro de la cabeza a los pies, aprovechando que la ocasión lo permite, sólo para añadir-. Puede ser. Creo que en el zoo andan escasos de simios, así que, ¿por qué no les haces una visita? Tal vez te acepten…

Su expresión cambia de repente, a una que conozco muy bien, demasiado bien como para que me agrade. Se ha enfadado y sus ojos se han vuelto cristalinos, ¿qué le ha podido sentar mal? Sólo bromeaba, no era mi intención…

-Y a ti tal vez te acepten en algún grupo emo. ¿Por qué no vas a ellos a pedirles que te compren tu querida guitarra y a que te ayuden de una vez por todas a acabar de amargar tu vida?

Y dicha tal absurdez, ¿emos? Bah, poco original, pasa por mi lado, dándome un fuerte golpe en el hombro, decidida a marcharse por su cuenta. Qué infantil. Ya sabía que esto no podía resultar. La princesa Tachikawa es incapaz de aceptar una broma, obvio, evidente, lo debí haber supuesto. ¿Cómo una reina de la belleza iba a ser comparada con un mono aunque no fuera en serio? Eso era un golpe bajo a su espléndido y alto ego femenino…

Y no, no pienso seguirla, es lo que quiere, no le pienso dar el gusto de hacerse la victima por más tiempo, ha sido culpa suya, punto.

Niñata remilgada e insoportable…ahora que las cosas parecían empezar a ir bien, tenía que estropearlo.

Nuevamente me pondría a gritar y me desfogaría con lo primero rompible que pillara pero…que le den a la guitarra. Yo también me vuelvo a casa.

**-O-**

**N/a: **Un dos tres, un pasito pa'alante María, un dos tres, un pasito pa'atrás…

¿Era ésta la escena de la guitarra a la que te referías Ale? ¿O la siguiente? En fin, te dedico el apellido de Michael mal escrito by Matt ^^.

¡Gracias a Mega, Saku, Taishou, Meems and Lylz (x2 ya que soy buena persona y te doy las gracias xD)

Mega: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te guste como describo los pensamientos de Yamato, ése es el propósito básico del fic, más incluso que la trama. En cuanto a DtS, obvio que lo voy a continuar, es, de mis historias publicadas, mi preferida. But…cúando, no lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo, espero que pronto. Besooos.


	6. Perdón

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**VI: Perdón**

La vida es una gran mierda, que se pasa enseñándote el culo más tiempo que mostrándote su triste cara. Se debe de creer que lo tiene bonito…

Analizo meticulosamente, el pasillo del conservatorio por el que vago sin rumbo, suelo gris de mármol reluciente; amplias ventanas, blancas, barrocas al estilo europeo; paredes del mismo color; puertas grandes y pesadas, también de color blanco; Colores sencillos que no animan a la distracción, acompañados de la elegancia e imponencia que le otorga la antigüedad.

-Lo siento Nobuo, pero la verdad es que yo…

La voz aguda e insoportable de la princesita es inconfundible. ¿Realmente tenemos que coincidir siempre, en todos sitios, a todas horas, todos los días de la semana? Después de lo sucedido ayer no me apetece encontrármela, aunque si pasara la clase de largo no habría problema.

Pero el tono empleado ha conseguido despertar mi curiosidad. Así que me reclino sobre la puerta entreabierta para encontrarla, semisonriente, frente a un chico algo más alto que ella, moreno, de ojos verdes, demasiado concienciado de qué son los gimnasios, las hormonas, los músculos, a pesar de no tener más que unos diecisiete años, y con complejo de pederasta. Si tuviera un año más lo sería.

-Ya, es por el rubio ese del que no te despegas últimamente, ¿no?

¿Michael? ¿Tanto va con él? La verdad es que no me había percato, pero no es que me importe, no, no, no.

Ella se sonroja.

-Bueno, yo… -agacha la mirada.

¿Por qué la presiona el muy idiota? Le ha dado calabazas y punto, que lo acepte. Si probablemente cuando salga de aquí tendrá a numerosas rubias exuberantes, y de su edad, interesadas en él.

-¿Sabes que no te conviene verdad? Sólo porque haya pasado de gritarte e ignorar tu presencia, a tolerar que camines a su lado, no quiere decir que sienta nada por ti…

¡Plof! Carpeta al suelo y las hojas desparramadas a su vez. Mierda, mierda, mierda, juraría que se me ha parado el corazón al oír eso. ¿Se está refiriendo a quién creo que se refiere? Respira, respira, tengo que respirar con normalidad si no quiero ser descubierto, y en estos momentos no quiero serlo, quiero seguir escuchando.

Parece que el ruido sordo y seco de la carpeta al caer no ha llamado su atención. Pensarán que es algo sin importancia…

-¿Entonces?

¿Ahora de qué hablan? Me he perdido un retazo de la conversación.

-Sólo amigos, por favor… -casi le está rogando para que la deje en paz.

-Te daré un consejo, como amigos –remarca claramente la palabra-. Si no olvidas lo que sea que tienes en la cabeza, vas a necesitar un hombro sobre el que llorar muy pronto. Él no es lo que crees que es. Por todo el conservatorio hay rumores, y no es alguien de una sola persona, ni el príncipe azul de reluciente armadura y corcel blanco con el que sueñas.

La está aconsejando de manera amable y con confianza, no con despecho, y lo peor es que tiene razón. No soy alguien de una sola persona, nunca me ataría a nadie, porque sé lo que acaba sucediendo al final…y, sobretodo, no soy nadie que pueda hacer feliz a una princesa.

Prefiero ignorar lo que creo que significa esta conversación, a pesar de haberla querido escuchar, porque sino, la próxima vez que la vea, no podré estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Sé perfectamente lo que es y cómo es. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña y no permito que los marujeos de cuatro despechadas me afecten. Así que agradezco tus consejos pero…-se detiene, lo encara y sonríe-. Sé lo que me hago.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Obviamente no, no sabes lo que haces, aunque creas defenderme con absoluta razón. Me siento mal, peor de lo que me hubiera podido sentir nunca al ver con la decisión y confianza que habla de mí. Nunca he hecho nada que demuestre que puede creer en mí de ningún modo a pesar de que ella siempre me ayuda, persiguiéndome y velándome como un perrito faldero.

El corazón me vuelve a dar un sonoro y fuerte golpe en el pecho, mientras se forma un insoportable nudo en mi garganta.

Debo marcharme ahora si no quiero que me descubran…

Y…

Sin saber por qué, he acabado aquí, frente a este estúpido piano. Aunque probablemente sea la costumbre, llevo una semana viniendo cada día, pasando aquí unas tres horas diarias de media. De repente la puerta se abre, mi incordioso corazón decide volver a tratar de escapárseme del pecho cuando compruebo de quién se trata.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –es lo único que logro susurrar.

-Tienes clase –no, por Dios, mírame, no me niegues aunque sea algo tan sencillo y que haces con todo el mundo.

-Creía que…

-Mi orgullo me obliga a que pases esa prueba.

Se planta delante de mí con su empalagoso olor filtrándose nuevamente por mis fosas nasales. ¿Por qué alguien como ella ha rechazado tener algo con un chico tan atractivo como el tal Nobuo? Si algo similar me sucediera a mí no diría no.

-¿Qué?

-Levanta, me tengo que sentar –pone los brazos en jarras cuando decide fijar su mirada en mí, por fin.

Parece herida.

En lugar de levantarme me hago a un lado para que se siente.

-Siéntate, eres delgaducha, cabes –palmeo el mullido y minúsculo espacio que queda a mi derecha.

¿Qué pretendo?

Me mira indecisa, mientras traslada sus manos a su pecho, para cruzar los brazos ahí. Sí, sí que es guapa…

-Ya sé que mi físico no es de tu agrado, pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes constantemente. Levanta.

-No.

No me pienso levantar, no pienso que su físico me desagrade y no pienso que pueda soportar mucho más su frialdad.

-¿No, qué?

-No todo, Tachikawa. Así que siéntate -no me obligues a decir cosas de las que después me avergüence.

-Hoy no llueve, así que no te has podido colocar con el olor a hierba, así que… ¿has esnifado pegamento en el colegio, o qué? ¿A qué viene esta actitud ahora? Levanta, ya.

Esas palabras no son nada propias de ella, ni el tono impertérrito en que las emplea tampoco. Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, ella esperando a que me levante, con el ceño fruncido y dando golpecitos con el pie izquierdo en el suelo, y yo intentando mantener la compostura desde mi lugar. Hasta que ella resopla, ofuscada y, tras apartarse un salvaje mechón de la cara, que coloca tras la oreja, se acerca a mí y se hace hueco en el mini-espacio ofrecido a mi lado, con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta intentando parecer digna.

Su pierna derecha roza con mi izquierda y, como si acabara de electrocutarse, la cruza sobre la izquierda para intentar conservar la distancia.

-De verdad, por más que lo intento, no te entiendo –murmura.

¿Y piensa que yo a ella sí? La miro de reojo tratando de contestar a eso, pero no encuentro nada que poder responder.

Pero en cuanto la primera nota de la canción inunda el aula, lo sé. Sé que es lo que tengo que decir, no hay ningún misterio en ello, y probablemente sea una de las palabras que la gente común más utiliza, más no yo.

Toco un do, simplemente para truncar la melodía y provocar que me mire irritada, pero como pensaba, se ha detenido.

Así que antes de que ella diga nada me le adelanto.

-Perdón… -lo he dicho tan bajo que ni siquiera creo que me haya oído, aún así, no creo que sea capaz de volver a repetirlo.

Pero lo he sentido, he sentido el significado de esa palabra al articularla en mis labios, no sé si la culpa será mía o no, pero sea lo que sea, lo siento, siento haber llegado a esta incómoda situación.

La miro de reojo para descubrir que tiene la mirada clavada en el blanco techo, aunque está sonriendo. Creo…creo que yo también tengo ganas de sonreír.

-Yo también lo siento –baja la mirada, me mira y…la Mimi Tachikawa de siempre ha vuelto para mí.

Cambia su posición para sentarse a horcajadas, en una posición, sin duda, muy poco femenina, para encararse directamente conmigo.

-Qué alivio Yami –ríe-. Mi actitud en ese momento fue de niña mimada y consentida, pero para cuando me di cuenta mi orgullo no me permitía retroceder, así que decidí que si tú no me pedías perdón durante las 48 horas siguientes lo haría yo. La verdad es que esperaba que me tocaría nuevamente a mí ceder, por eso me ha sorprendido: uno, encontrarte aquí y dos, tú en general. Aunque… –se detiene y tuerce el labio ligeramente, mientras sus ojos adquieren un brillo extraño, no, no, no, conozco esa expresión y no puede querer decir nada bueno-. He dicho que lo siento, no que te perdonara, así que repítelo.

Esta muchacha se dio un golpe en la cabeza al nacer, sin duda. No lo pienso volver a repetir.

-No te aproveches de la situación, Meems. Con una vez es suficiente.

-Noo, sólo una vez más –une sus manos en una plegaria-. Por favor, por favor, por favor, Yami.

-Meems…

-Por favor, por favor –no me hagas pucheros.

La dejo de mirar porque sino acabaré por no poder negarle nada.

-Es que es tan poco común escucharte decir eso que…que…sólo una vez más, para que se quede gravada en mi mente tu voz diciendo esas palabras.

No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Eres una infantil incorregible –pero lo haré, aunque me ocupo de que mi vista esté falsamente interesada en lo que se ve a través de la ventana-. P-perdón –ella emite un absurdo chillidito de alegría.

Y…de nuevo sonrojado por culpa de Mimi Tachikawa. Sin duda, junto a ella, voy empeorando.

-Qué monoo –rojo, rojo intenso-. Muy bien, estás perdonado.

¿Por qué me tiene que llamar mono? ¿Qué significado intrínseco guarda ese sustantivo adjetivado para alguien como ella?

-A ti lo que te gusta es que los chicos se arrodillen anti ti…

-Eso también –me guiña el ojo cuando mi mirada se vuelve a posar en ella para después empujarme y sacarme del asiento con toda la premeditación y alevosía del mundo-. Hoy toca cantar de pie, estoy muy incómoda compartiendo asiento, señorito Ishida –dice ante mi expresión de sorpresa.

Por una vez que he expresado abiertamente que me apetecía tenerla cerca…nunca cambiará…

**-O-**

**N/a: **Personalmente es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan. Teniendo en cuenta la dinámica y estructura del fic. Aunque, para mi gusto, y para lo que es mi manera de escribir, encuentro que falta algo de descripción tanto interna como externa decidí que iba a ser así. Uno, porque: "al habla Matt" y Matt no es demasiado de eso y dos: porque quería que fuera algo diferente.

¡Gracias a Megashop, Saku, Meems, Lyls, Mareridt and !


End file.
